Jacintos
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Minato le regaló flores a Kushina y Kushina se las tiró en la cara. Sólo al Rayo Amarillo se le ocurría regalarle Jacintos a su novia sabiendo cómo era.


**Disclaimer: Naruto sigue siendo de Masashi Kishimoto y yo sigo siendo pobre como para comprarle los derechos de autor.**

* * *

><p><strong>JACINTOS<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki cumplían exactamente un mes de noviazgo hoy y el rubio no sabía muy bien qué hacer al respecto. No sabía si debía regalarle algo a Kushina conmemorando la fecha, si una felicitación bastaba o si de plano era una niñería hacer un alboroto por un simple mes de relación, con la pelirroja no se sabía cuál sería su postura ni su reacción. Estuvo más de dos horas en el campo de entrenamiento medio adiestrando a sus alumnos y medio pensando en el asunto. Los tres chicos se habían dado cuenta de que su maestro no estaba poniendo la debida atención a la práctica y, después de una democrática decisión, enviaron a Rin a preguntar.

—¿Sucede algo, sensei? —preguntó la kunoichi a media voz. Minato, distraído como estaba, le pidió a la niña que se repitiera—. Le preguntaba si hay algo que le moleste.

Mirando a su alumna de frente, Minato se convenció de que sería buena idea pedir una opinión femenina para resolver su dilema. Tomó a la niña por los hombros y le indicó a Obito y Kakashi que le dieran unas diez vueltas al campo de entrenamiento con el fin de evitar que escucharan su conversación. Le contó su situación y la niña, con aire sabio, le respondió:

—Regálele algo simple —dijo ella, pensando en la novia de su maestro y el carácter que poseía—. Así ella no se molestará porque hace un alboroto o porque lo ha dejado pasar.

—Muy inteligente de tu parte. Gracias, Rin —aceptó la idea Namikaze.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Minato creyó sinceramente que un buen ramo de flores que no fuera ostentoso sería el perfecto _regalo simple_, así que se dirigió directo a la florería Yamanaka que, justamente, estaba siendo atendida por su amigo Inoichi hoy.

—Flores para Kushina, ¿eh?

—Sí, estaba pensando en un pequeño ramo de jacintos.

—¿Jacintos? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó dubitativo Yamanaka. Él conocía a Kushina lo suficiente como para saber que se tomaría el significado de esas flores (belleza femenina) como un insulto; ella era medio marimacha, gritona y golpeadora, le interesaba más aprender métodos de tortura (ella los llamaba bromas) que educarse en el arte de los buenos modales, el maquillaje y los buenos peinados, además, odiaba todos los clichés en los que las mujeres estaban encasilladas. No podían culparla, lo único que la chica tenía de femenino era lo que la naturaleza le dio al nacer.

—Sólo dame un ramo, por favor.

—Bajo tu propio riesgo —respondió Inoichi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kushina estuvo a punto de darse un golpe contra un árbol por voluntad propia al recordar que día que era hoy. Joder, su suerte sí que era mala, ¿cómo pudo olvidar que justamente el seis de marzo cumplía un mes de relación con Minato? Para rematar (porque eso no era lo peor), ya era demasiado tarde para ir a buscar un regalo decente. Todas las tiendas deberían haber cerrado ya. Como sabía que Namikaze sí se acordaría de la fecha, la única alternativa que le quedaba era esconderse de Minato y mañana ponerle alguna excusa sobre que estaba muy ocupada sembrando árboles de ramen o algo y comprarle un asombroso regalo muy tempranito para compensar su falta.

Realmente a ella eso de los aniversarios y los cumpleaños la traían sin cuidado, pero pensó que Minato lo valía. Él lo valía hoy, mañana y siempre. Pero no ese mes, ese mes tendría que esperarse un poco por causa de su despiste.

Sabiendo que su casa no era un lugar seguro, Kushina se dirigió a los territorios Uchiha a pedirle asilo a Mikoto… no, a Mikoto no, sería fácil deducir que estaría con ella. Se dirigió mejor a la casa de Fugaku; no le pediría albergue al hombre, pero se escondería en su jardín o cerca de allí, porque sabía que ese sería el único lugar en el que Minato nunca jamás creería que ella podría estar y que, por lo tanto, jamás buscaría.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y de camino a los territorios del clan más poderoso de Konoha, Uzumaki se encontró cara a cara con su novio. Ambos estaban sorprendidos de verse ahí, pero, a diferencia de Minato, Kushina no estaba ni la mitad de contenta de lo que el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha lo estaba de verla.

—Te estaba buscando —dijo Minato con su apacible tono de voz, sin embargo, si Kushina le hubiera puesto la mitad de la atención que normalmente le ponía cuando hablaba, podría darse cuenta de que estaba un poco nervioso.

—Yo… emmm… iba a visitar a Mikoto 'ttebane—mintió.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, ni cómodo ni incómodo, más bien de esos donde no hay nada qué decir, a pesar de que sí, sí tenían mucho qué decir. Minato tragó una bocanada de aire, armándose de valor en el proceso y le extendió el ramo de jacintos que, hasta el momento, su novia no había visto.

—¿Para mí? —fingió Kushina demencia, la única alternativa que le quedaba: pretender que no recordaba nada. Minato suspiró aliviado, que Kushina no recordara era mejor a que le gritara y le lanzara las flores, alegando que la fecha carecía de importancia.

—El seis de febrero comenzamos nuestra relación —explicó—. Hoy es un mes de eso.

—Oh… —dijo Kushina, mas pensó algo completamente diferente_: como si no lo supiera 'ttebane_—. Gracias.

Uzumaki se llevó el ramo a la nariz y aspiró el bonito aroma de las flores. Jugueteó un poquito con ellas y luego le dio un suave beso en los labios como agradecimiento a su novio. Habiendo pasado ya el momento de tensión, caminaron tomados de la mano de regreso a sus casas, ambos con bonitas sonrisas pintadas en sus caras. Minato había comprendido el olvido de la chica y él no era una persona rencorosa.

—Espera —dijo Kushina de repente—. Se supone que las flores tienen un significado, ¿qué significan los jacintos 'ttebane? —y volvió a aspirar el aroma de las flores.

—Belleza femenina —respondió simplemente, pensando que su novia era una chica realmente bonita y que ella se sentiría halagada por el cumplido. Pero bueno, las coas nunca salen como se planea, pues Minato acabó con los jacintos en su cara de todos modos. Porque Kushina, siendo Kushina, encontró en el halago un insulto en lugar de un cumplido.

* * *

><p><strong>Según mi novia la internet el Jacinto significa <strong>_**constancia, cariño, el gozo del corazón**_**. Pero según mi amigazo Roy Mustang de FullMetal Alchemist significan belleza femenina. Así que por eso el fanfic.**

**Si no comprender por qué Kushina le arrojó las flores a Minato, pues me preguntan y yo se los respondo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y todo eso, nos leemos después.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
